ANGER MANAGEMENT
by ULYFERAL
Summary: An excess amount of anger can be very stressful. Feral and T-Bone learn that an antagonist can be an excellent stress reliever.


**ANGER MANAGEMENT**

Author's Note: Everyone needs a little stress relief. Feral and T-Bone learn that sometimes an enemy can make a great stress reliever.

He was driven more than usual lately, his mood irritable and unhappy. His enforcers were avoiding him due to his more prickly temper of late. It had been so very long since he'd had someone who could dominate him, helping him relief a surfeit of anger. He **needed** it, to be totally submissive to a strong tom so that he could give up all responsibility and be free for just a short time.

The very last time he'd felt that freedom had been when he was a young officer and allowed a superior to do that to him but it had been years and there was no one he trusted enough to do that to him again. So here he was frustrated, constantly seeking a moments pleasure that never sated his deep seated need or relieve the constant stress he was under.

The Eclipse was a seemingly harmless club from the outside but once in its male dominated interior, one was surrounded by testosterone set on high. Wild, intense music pounded the air and walls with strobe lighting spraying a rainbow of color over all.

He chose this place because a little of everything sexual could be had. Unfortunately, as many times as he came here and indulged, he still came away unsatisfied. Tonight was no exception as he finished with an unsatisfactory sub that he really felt like throwing out of the privacy room they'd just utilized.

Grinding his teeth in frustration he bulled his way out the door and into the hall. The toms mingling up and down the long hallway quickly pressed themselves against the walls to avoid the glowering powerhouse as he came striding toward them heading for the exit.

He was nearly to the door that led out when one of the many doors lining the hall sprang open and a way too familiar figure appeared. A grin that was more a grimace rather than pleased satiation was on the face that flicked his way as the tom entered the hallway to leave.

As their eyes caught, they froze. The hall went silent suddenly and fear spiked the air from the watching bystanders.

"What the fuck are you doing here, SWAT Kat!" Feral snarled in rising anger.

"I have as much right to be here as you, Commander!" T-Bone growled, making the title an epithet.

Feral's frustration exploded into a berserker fury as he launched himself at the sneering visage before him. T-Bone only had a second to react to the sudden attack before Feral slammed into him and sent them both flying to the floor of the room the tiger tom had just left.

Snarling and spitting they rolled around the floor attempting to take out the other. T-Bone was surprised and shocked at Feral's response to their normal verbal fencing. It was obvious, the Commander was in a foul mood and the tiger tom had picked the wrong day to rag him. No matter what the reason was, there was no way he was letting the big tom beat him.

He got his feet up and under the heavy body, kicking Feral hard, sending him flying to the opposite wall. He quickly got to his feet just as Feral got to his and launched himself at his SWAT Kat opponent again.

For the next thirty minutes they pounded the crap out of each other, blood splattered and sprayed the walls and each other as fists split lips and knuckles bled. Neither gave any quarter to the other. Though Feral was significantly heavier and bigger than T-Bone, in skills they were nearly equally matched. Years of frustration and hatred spilled out as they took their fury out on each other.

The walls shook with the blows struck against them and the sounds of groans and roars could be heard in the hall. Toms were standing with a mix of fear and excitement as they listened to the two powerhouses pound on each other. The door had been slammed shut by one of them when they collided with it.

The manager, having heard there was a fight going on in one of the rooms, had arrived with two of his bouncers. He was about to pull the door open when one of the watching tom's halted him.

"Hey! You don't want to go in there, bud!" A red colored tom spoke up.

"Mind your own business. As a matter of fact all of you be off. We'll handle this." The manager snarled in annoyance.

"I'm telling you, it ain't healthy for you to go in there. Commander Feral spotted a SWAT Kat and they went after each other." The red cat insisted.

The manager's eyes widened and he turned his head to the door when a particularly loud roar filled the air. His ears flicked back and he turned back to the red tom.

"Commander Feral and a SWAT Kat are in there?" He asked wanting to be sure he'd heard right.

The entire hall of males nodded their heads solemnly.

"Shit!" The manager said, groaning. "Alright, Tank, stay here and guard the door and keep everyone away. There's nothing we can do but let them get it out of their system. No telling how long that will take. Then call an ambulance if one of them needs it when that door finally opens." He growled out orders to the one bouncer he left to be guard then he stalked off in frustrated anger. The room was going to need a major repair when that pair finished with it.

Inside, the pair under discussion, had stopped briefly from their mutual grudge match. Each sported liberal amounts of each others blood besides their own. Their chests heaved as they caught their breathes. Feral's eyes fairly glowed with barely held in check animosity. T-Bone's eyes couldn't be seen but his expression said all it needed to about how he felt about the big tom.

The room reeked of the scent of blood, testosterone and a hint of arousal. The battle had increased Feral's need to be dominated. It sang through his body loudly and was getting harder to ignore. This tom was a near match for him and the desire to let the arrogant SWAT Kat dominate him was becoming a loud roar in his ears. No amount of chastising himself could halt the need. Infuriated by his lack of control and intense desire, he lunged at T-Bone once more.

T-Bone was eyeing Feral with anger and confusion. It felt good to finally pound on the object of his long held hatred but now he could sense something more going on. Feral seemed driven beyond his need to take down his constant antagonist. The scent of arousal was not a surprise to him. He always got a little hot and bothered when his blood was up in battle and he doubted Feral was any exception but the look in the Commander's eyes was a confusing mix of fury and need.

The need was what had T-Bone frowning in puzzlement. He didn't have time to analyze it further when the maddened Commander charged him again. They grabbled for dominance once more with T-Bone succeeding in swinging the big body around and flinging it against a wall. Before Feral could regain his feet, T-Bone jumped onto the Commander's back, taking a mouthful of scruff and slamming the big tom to the floor again.

The response he got once he had Feral pinned was not what he'd expected.

Feral grunted under the weight of the powerfully built SWAT Kat but it was the feel of sharp fangs piercing his scruff that caused him to groan in hot desire. His body seemed to no longer be under his control as his hips came up to rub the hardened shaft he could feel against the base of his tail. His head went down and his posture took a submissive stance.

T-Bone was shocked when Feral went submissive under him. His nose filled with the scent of rutting pheromones as he felt the tom rub against his erection in obvious demand. 'Was he serious?' He thought in bewilderment. No way would he be accused of rape even if Feral seemed to be asking for it. He released the tom and jumped away.

Stunned Feral groaned in needy disappointment and didn't move for a moment then with a growl of humiliation and renewed fury he lunged to his feet and stared at his opponent, a mixture of lust denied and anger reflected in his eyes.

"What's the deal Feral?" T-Bone growled, hunched and watchful.

Feral didn't answer, it was too personal to voice aloud so he just stood there grinding his teeth and getting ready to attack again.

"Look, getting heated up during battle is normal but I've got the distinct feeling you're needing something more. Before I take your obvious invitation I want to be certain you're in your right mind before I do anything like that. I won't be accused of rape after!" T-Bone ground out. Oddly enough he **was **willing to dominate Feral.

The blinding hatred he'd felt for the stiff-necked enforcer for forcing himself and partner out of the enforcers had muted over the succeeding years of fighting the criminals trying to take over the city. Now that they were battled hardened warriors some six years later, a growing respect had built between the vigilantes and the Chief Enforcer. While not completely burying the hatchet, they could and did work with each other for the benefit of the city.

Feral's eyes widened. T-Bone was very perceptive and had actually fathomed his unspoken desire. He hated to admit that he respected the big tom and his fighting ability. He also couldn't hide from himself the admiration and hunger for the powerful body displayed in front of him. Somehow, the thought of letting his antagonist dominate him didn't seem like such a ridiculous idea. The tom had a strong moral sense which showed by his unwillingness to take an opponent without asking first for the right.

"I hate admitting a weakness, least of all to you but I have needed a dominating partner for a very long time. It gets wearing to always be in charge. Even I need to feel submissive to feel free once in a while but I haven't had anyone I'd trust enough to submit to since I was a young enforcer." He said unwillingly.

"Actually, I do understand that. I had someone I let do that but he moved away a few years ago. I've been a bit frustrated since then. None of these..." T-Bone said gesturing to the club around them, "...here have ever met my need. So I'm guessing they don't do it for you either! No surprise there. Fine! I'd be happy and willing to take you down. I just needed to be sure you were willing...no regrets after." T-Bone said bluntly.

"None! Surprisingly, I do trust you to do what I need without using any animosity we have for each other to abuse the right." Feral said grudgingly.

"Heh! Well that's nice to hear...so how far do you want to go? You into pain and how much? T-Bone asked seriously.

Feral eyed T-Bone with pleased respect. A good dominant would ask the rules of the game before starting. Maybe this unlikely pairing would work after all. Clearing his throat Feral said, "Restraints, light whipping, spanking, choking, electricity, heat, cold, light pain, toys. No pee, burning, open wounding, claws to face or genitals. Safe word...HALT."

T-Bone nodded. "Agreed. Change places? Same rules. Safe word...FLY." He asked.

"Yes! Just so you know, I won't go easily. You will have to get me to submit again." Feral said.

"Understood! This sounds like its going to be good for both of us...let's do this big guy." T-Bone rumbled deeper in his throat, a predatory look on his face.

Feral felt a shiver down his spine of anticipation as he readied himself. They launched at each other and wrestled for dominance once more. The battle was more intense this time as Feral fought himself as well as the tiger tom. It took another thirty minutes before T-Bone finally got the upper paw again.

Pinning Feral and brutally biting his scruff hard in his teeth, he felt the Commander submit beneath him. Not releasing his grip, he reached down and ripped Feral's pants over his butt then opened his own G-suit to release his rock hard cock.

Skipping all preliminaries, he rammed himself fully into Feral's unprepared channel. Feral roared and bucked but didn't try to escape despite the sudden, sharp pain of penetration. His face alight with lust, T-Bone growled around his mouthful of scruff and began to pound the tom's hot channel brutally.

Feral growled and panted, his claws making long marks in the wood floor. The pain from the fangs in his neck and the forceful penetration felt incredible. He was so hot and the feel of the heavy tom pounding into him was glorious. He let his mind go free as T-Bone tore into him taking him higher and higher.

T-Bone reached under Feral's writhing body to grasp firmly the tom's huge cock. It was hard as steel and the tiger tom began to pump it in time with his thrusts. The ride was wild and intense but eventually had to end.

With twin roars of completion, T-Bone filled Feral's channel as the big tom sprayed the floor beneath them. They shuddered and came hard, waves of pleasure coursing through them before they finally collapsed in a heap.

T-Bone recovered first and pulled the Commander to his feet and pushed him toward the bed. Dropping face first onto it, Feral didn't know what the tom had planned.

"Strip!" T-Bone ordered abruptly. Feral jerked at the sharp command but quickly took the rest of his clothing off and tossed them to the side before laying back down. T-Bone had removed his clothes as well except for his mask.

The bed had restraints on it and T-Bone made the tom go to his stomach then quickly snapped the cuffs on Feral before going to a small cabinet on the wall and removing a couple of things from it then returning to the supine form of the Commander.

T-Bone put a blind fold over the big tom's eyes. Then he turned on a small device in his palm. Reaching out he touched Feral's butt lightly.

Feral gasped and bucked as a jolt of electricity shot through him. Before he had time to recover, another jolt was delivered, this time to his rib cage. For the next ten minutes, T-Bone touched the small taser to various parts of the big tom's anatomy. When he stopped, Feral was trembling and panting, his cock hard again. The tiger tom switched from the taser to an ice cube. This he ran up and down between Feral's thighs and the back of his ballsack.

Feral sucked in his breath in shock at the incredible sensation. As the tiger tom took a cube up the big tom's spine, Feral was whimpering with desire. His body bucked and writhed as much as the cuffs allowed. T-Bone let an ice cube melt between Feral's shoulder blades as he returned to using the taser.

He touched the bottom of Feral's bare feet. The big kat gave a wild yell as he tried to pull his feet from the delicious torment. The tiger tom grinned wickedly as he moved the taser to Feral's inner thighs and lightly touch one then the other. He watched in satisfaction as the huge ballsack between the tom's legs tighten up against the body and Feral's cock wept precum.

He went back to the cabinet and retrieved a tube and a strap. Moving onto the bed he covered his prominent erection with lube, tossing the tube to the floor, then reaching up to Feral's neck he wrapped the strap around it.

He lay down on top of the tom and breathed huskily into his ear, "Are you ready to fly?"

"Yesssss!" Feral hissed excitedly.

T-Bone pulled the strap tight around Feral's throat and eased himself into the big tom's heated channel once more. He began a punishing rhythm as he carefully tightened the strap.

Feral choked and felt his air flow being restricted gradually, all the while he was being fucked good and hard. His heart hammered and he was harder than any time he could remember. He was indeed flying.

T-Bone was enjoying the ride but was still very much aware of how much pressure he was applying to his sub. When he heard Feral begin to wheeze harshly, he quickly released the strap and felt the big kat's channel squeeze him tight as Feral gasped for air then came hard. Growling hotly, T-Bone thrust a few more times before howling his release.

Feral felt incredible and finally relieved of all the pent up frustration he'd been harboring for so long.

T-Bone lay limply on top of the tom as he heaved for breath. That had been fantastic and Feral had turned out to be a great sub.

After resting for some twenty minutes and getting some water from the cabinet. Feral gave T-Bone a speculative look. The tiger tom felt a shiver of anticipation ripple over him.

"My turn!" Feral said in a much deeper, darker voice. "Assume the same position I did on the bed!" He ordered as he went to the cabinet and looked over the selection.

T-Bone finished his water then went to the bed and did as ordered. He loosened his body by stretching and flexing. He could hardly wait to see what Feral had planned for him.

Feral returned to the bed and cuffed T-Bone to it then blindfolded him. Laying his selections on the bed he chose one item. He grabbed the lube T-Bone had tossed to the floor and applied it to the tiger tom's rear and to the toy he was holding. Tossing the tube to the floor again he carefully and slowly worked a huge dildo into T-Bone's channel.

T-Bone groaned in surprise and a little pain. He'd not taken anything so big for a long time. The big tom took his time. He really didn't want to rip the tom's passage, that wasn't part of the game. It took a good five minutes to finally push the huge toy into the tom's channel but finally it was completely in.

T-Bone was panting and groaning at being filled so completely.

Feral now reached for another of the items he had selected. He flicked his arm back and a sharp crack filled the room. T-Bone jumped at the sound. With careful precision, Feral began to flick the whip's tip onto the tiger tom's body in random spots. The whip laid open very small cuts all over the tom's backside.

T-Bone cried out in shocked pleasure at the feel of the burn from the whip. The stings were setting him on fire but not enough pain to ruin the fun. Feral set aside the whip after a time and reached for something else. To T-Bone, it seemed to be taking Feral a long time to go on with what he was doing. Feral was heating something that took a few minutes to reach the right temperature. When it did, the big tom was grinning ferally as he approached his antagonist.

The tiger tom gasped and writhed as something almost too hot was dripped onto his whip cuts. Feral dripped the warmed honey on various areas of T-Bone's back including some of the whip marks then he put some on the bouncing rear. T-Bone groaned and shuddered at the feel of the hot honey running across his furless pucker and down to his ballsack.

The big tom went to T-Bone's face and rubbed the hot honey on the tom's lips then slipped his honey covered finger into the SWAT Kats mouth when he opened it. The heated tom sucked on Feral's finger for a moment making the big tom even harder.

Pulling his finger out of the sucking mouth with a pop he set the honey aside and went onto the bed to mount the helpless tom. He removed the large dildo making T-Bone moan at its loss but cry out in excited pleasure when Feral replaced it with himself.

Feral's huge body covered the SWAT Kat completely. He thrust hard and fast while he pressed down with his chest onto T-Bone's shoulder's and head forcing the Kat's face into the bed. T-Bone had managed to raise his hips a little, enough to allow Feral to thrust deeply.

T-Bone was losing his ability to breathe and felt himself choking as the big tom pounded him unmercifully into the mattress, keeping his face pressed into the bedding. He was beginning to see spots before his eyes and things were becoming hazy when the weight on top of his shoulders and head raised suddenly and he could take a deep breath which sent lightning through his body and he came bucking upward.

Feral growled in triumph as he emptied himself into the vigilante. It had been a great ride. His arms trembled as he waited till the tremors eased before withdrawing from the supine tom and rolling to his side. After he caught his breath, he got up and released T-Bone from the cuffs.

T-Bone groaned and slowly rolled to a seated position. "Wow! Feral that was radical. You certainly know your stuff." He said in reluctant admiration.

"Thank you! So do you!" Feral said with a lopsided grin. "You did exactly as promised and I feel better than I have in a very long time."

T-Bone gave a wicked grin. "Maybe we should do this again sometime. It certainly allows us to rid ourselves of some of our more toxic dislike and pent up anger." T-Bone suggested snickering.

Feral eyed the SWAT Kat in askance but didn't write off the suggestion completely. It had relieved some of their pent up anger and that could only benefit the city more.

"Maybe SWAT Kat...we'll see." Was all he was willing to say.


End file.
